


Challenge Accepted

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Anti has been perfectly content without a stereotypical 'established' relationship, no labels or anything to hold him down. Then Dark asks. Anti doesn't think the other can handle him.





	Challenge Accepted

"Why are you so nervous?"

AntiSepticEye found himself pinned underneath the ever infamous Darkiplier, who was staring down at him, pitch black eyes burning into his very soul as he was questioned.

"W-what do you mean 'why'?!" Anti stammered, surprised he could even speak. "You're literally on top of me, and you just asked me out!"

"We've practically been dating for years. The only thing we didn't have before was an official title." Dark scoffed with a slight roll of his eyes.

"It's not that easy... and you make it sound like we've done stuff." Anti frowned lightly.

Darkiplier gave him a mildly amused look at his words.

"We have."

"A couple of make out sessions during 'Truth or Dare' and 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' don't count." Anti snapped stubbornly.

Dark chuckled, leaning down to playfully nip Anti's ear.

"I wasn't talking about that." He informed him. "I was talking about last year's St. Patrick's Day celebration, when you-"

"No!" Anti interrupted loudly, squirming. "We are not talking about that!"

"But why not? You were so adorable when you were all tipsy and cuddly, professing your love to me."

Anti turned bright red and looked away, though in doing so he exposed his neck. Dark quickly nuzzled his face into the naked flesh, earning a soft squeak from Anti.

"Come on, darling." The head of the Iplier Egos purred into the pointed ear of the Septic. "I promise I'll treat you well... I am a gentleman, after all."

The glitch demon thought it over for a minute before pixels swallowed them up and suddenly their positions were reversed, Anti now sitting on Dark's waist, looking down at him with a faux thoughtful expression.

"You really think you can handle me?" Anti smirked in a rather cocky manner. "I'm not easy to please."

Dark reached up and gripped Anti's collar, pulling him down into a deep and heated kiss, earning another squeak.

After a few moments he pulled away, pausing only to place a soft peck on the dazed glitch's cheek before speaking.

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
